


I don’t deserve you

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: femslashficlets - queer women’s lit [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Dialogue, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Friends to Lovers, Self Confidence Issues, Sweet Merrill (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Hawke’s self doubt sometimes gets the better of her
Relationships: Female Hawke/Merrill
Series: femslashficlets - queer women’s lit [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596880
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: femslashficlets: queer women's literature quotes challenge





	I don’t deserve you

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 15  
> I tell you this / to break your heart, / by which I mean only / that it break open and never close again  
> -Mary Oliver, Lead

“I’m rude and selfish and probably much too overprotective. At least that’s what Bethany says. I also drink more than that I should and spend far too often running outside to throw up in the middle of the night.”

“I know.” Merrill replied. “You’re also very kind. And the very first friend I had when I came here. You’ve stuck with me, and stood up for me through the bad and the good. I don’t mind holding your hair and making you tea occasionally.”

Hawke lifted her head from the table to meet Merrill’s eyes.   
“You’re too good for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m in the middle of my first DA2 run where I’m romancing Merrill and she’s so sweet?! It’s definitely an interesting change from my first run romancing Anders. Merrill really does seem like such an underrated character.


End file.
